Entre Loi et Sentiments
by Shaynna
Summary: Harry se retrouve à devoir pourchasser son ancien professeur de potion accusé de haute trahison envers le gouvernement. et si les forces du mal n'avaient pas disparu...


Entre loi et sentiments

Bien, bonjour à tous,

Ah une nouvelle fic toute fraîche rien que pour vous et elle n'annonce pas grand chose de bien… en effet je n'arrive plus a écrire mon autre fic : une vie, mon univers ! le fait est que j'ai changé totalement de style, je ne suis plus dans la même optique que je l'étais à mes débuts. Donc j'ai deux extrêmes à vous proposer, soit je l'arrête définitivement, soit je la met en pause pendant un temps indéterminé (je ne sais même pas si je la continuerais un jour) ou une troisième solution s'offre à vous : je la refais ! je dois dire que j'ai longuement réfléchie et ça me fait mal de l'abandonner. C'était mon bébé, mon œuvre.

Bref, maintenant que ceci est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Enfin à cette fic.

Titre : _**Entre loi et sentiments**_

A disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Darius, Stewart et probablement quelques autres. Les lieux et l'univers sont ceux de JKR et le baratin habituel vous est servi sur un plateau d'argent alors loup-garou s'abstenir ! cette fic prend en compte les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et 5.

Rating : j'oscille dangereusement entre le T et le M pour les tortures !

Paring : un snarry un peu compliqué

Genre : mystère, humour, général, aventure aussi…

Résumer : Harry se retrouve à devoir pourchasser son ancien professeur de potion accusé de haute trahison envers le gouvernement. Et pour garantir son innocence, il n'hésite pas a utiliser tous les stratagèmes. Harry devra ainsi choisir entre la loi et ses sentiments envers l'homme ténébreux.

Sur ceux, j'espère que cette lecture vous permettra de me pardonner.

Ce soir là, Harry, jeune auror de vingt-quatre ans, se retrouvait devant son bureau, assoupi après une dure journée de travail. En effet, le jeune homme n'avais pas la vie facile. Entre sa célébrité qu'il gérait au mieux et ses enquêtes plus fastidieuses les unes que les autres, il n'avait pas un moment à lui pour pouvoir se reposer.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Lui, le jeune héros, sauveur du monde depuis ses un an, tueur de Lord Voldemort depuis ses dix-sept et maintenant auror renommé. Lui, qui au départ n'était qu'un pauvre petit orphelin recueilli par obligation par des êtres qui l'exécraient, n'avait qu'un rêve, et celui-ci n'était pas d'être célèbre ni même d'être auror comme la plupart des gosses, mais bel et bien de devenir écrivain. L'écriture était, en effet, la seule chose, la seule passion, qui lui faisait envie, qui le tenait encore debout après ces dures journées de labeur. Bien que personne ne le sache, il adorait ça. Mais personne ne l'accepterait, personne n'imaginerait que Harry Potter aimait écrire plus que tout, plus que d'arrêter des malfrats, plus que de faire le bien autour de lui, plus que la loi elle même. La chose que le jeune homme aimait par dessus tout dans l'écriture, était qu'il pouvait s'identifier à ses personnages. Il pouvait ainsi s'évader et sortir de cette peau de « sauveur de la lumière ». Ses personnages étaient sarcastiques, cassants, désagréables au possible et surtout mystérieux. C'est ainsi que sa première œuvre paru sous le nom de 'Jimmy Jackson et le retour au pouvoir'. Le jeune auteur n'avait aucun mal à s'identifier à son personnage principal, Jimmy lui-même. Ce garçon était en marge de la société, n'hésitant pas à s'exclure lui même d'un monde qui ne le reconnaissait pas et dont il n'avait aucune envie d'appartenir, ce personnage n'avait qu'un objectif, celui de se venger, se venger et faire souffrir toutes les personnes étant responsable de sa condition. Cela partait de ses parents qui le battaient, à la grand mère qui le critiquait au coin de la rue, en passant par les jeunes de son village. Cette œuvre était devenue en quelques mois un véritable Best Seller bien qu'il soit signé sous le pseudonyme de Thomas Ray, le soit disant mangemort. Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un mangemort ? La réponse était des plus simple et ridicule, le soit disant serviteur du mal écrivait juste de façon assez cru et les pages qui composaient son œuvre débordaient de rage et de hargne, de vengeance et de meurtre. Mais que pouvait faire le ministère contre un simple livre ? L'interdire alors qu'il était à son apogée ? Arrêter son auteur alors qu'il était inconnu de tous ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire, juste laisser l'auteur s'exprimer. Après tout, le droit à l'expression existait. L'une des libertés fondamentale ne pouvait être détruite, surtout pas après la chute du mage noir. Non personne ne pouvait empêcher Harry de se fondre dans ses écrits.

« Harry ! réveille toi » hurla une voix familière à ses oreilles.

« hum » fut la seule chose qui sorti de la bouche du jeune homme endormi.

« le patron veut te voir dans son bureau dans cinq minutes » insista l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

« ouais, j'arrive » grogna Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« bien » fut la réponse de l'autre avant de repartir hors du bureau du brun en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur un quelconque papier important. En effet, le bureau de l'auror Potter était tout à son image : désordonné ; des feuilles et des dossiers se promenant sur son bureau, des feuilles chiffonnées trônaient près de la poubelle, des mots griffonnés sur un tableau accroché au mur. On aurait pu se croire dans une chambre étudiante s'il y avait eu un lit. Mais seul Harry arrivait encore à s'y retrouver dans son « bordel vivant », comme l'appelait ses collègues.

Le jeune auror se levait péniblement de son bureau voulant savoir ce que son patron pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure ci. Lentement, il sorti de son sanctuaire, traversa le bureau des aurors et se rendit dans le bureau du chef des aurors. En arrivant dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul convié, en effet, plusieurs de ses collègues les plus brillants y étaient rassemblés ainsi que certaines personnes qu'il avait connu il y a de cela quelques années.

« que me voulez vous monsieur » demanda-t-il poliment.

« c'est exactement la question que nous nous posions depuis un quart d'heure. Exactement le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour venir. » intervint une vieille femme à l'air sévère.

« ne soyez pas si cassante Minerva, il avait probablement une bonne excuse pour nous avoir fait attendre » le défendit l'homme aux cheveux bond avec un léger sourire.

« heum oui tout a fait Stewart, j'étais sur un dossier particulièrement assommant, heu intéressant ! » répondit Harry au dénommé Stewart qui parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réuni, je peux vous dire de quoi il en retourne » commença le chef des aurors non sans un regard emplit de reproche à l'adresse de Harry.

« nous vous écoutons monsieur Griffin » fit le professeur de sortilège de Poudlard, répondant au nom de Filius Flitwick.

« cette affaire est de la plus haute importance, vous savez tous que Severus Rogue est parti de Poudlard il y a de cela exactement sept ans. Désormais nous savons pourquoi. D'après nos informations, après la chute de Vous savez qui, il s'est exilé pendant quatre ans puis a repris du service d'après une source fiable. Ces trois dernières années, le taux de meurtre de l'Angleterre est au plus haut, et cela commence a sérieusement inquiéter les instances supérieures. Et ils veulent un coupable. Severus Rogue doit être arrêté pour haute trahison envers la communauté sorcière. » Griffin fit une pause, le temps que les informations entrent dans le cerveau de chacun. « pour cela, je vais vous demander à chacun d'entre vous, de me dire ce que vous savez sur lui. Il est dangereux et en tant que tel, il doit être mis en prison le plus tôt possible pour recevoir le baiser de la mort » .

« vous êtes réellement sûr que Severus est coupable ? je l'ai côtoyé pendant plus de quatorze ans et je dois avouer qu'il est assez effrayant et désagréable par moment mais de la à… à tuer quelqu'un… je ne peux le crois ! Dumbledore lui a fait confiance ». plaida le professeur de métamorphose.

« Dumbledore n'est plus ! il l'a tué lui même. Et je puis vous assurer que, ayant été un de ses élèves, il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui ! » intervint Harry après un moment.

« Harry, Severus a été mon élève pendant ses sept années d'études à Poudlard, et je vous affirme que ce jeune homme bien que parfois sombre n'a pas un mauvais fond. » insista le professeur.

« pour cela, je demande à chacun d'entre vous de me faire un rapport complet sur lui et de le transmettre à l'auror Potter dans les plus bref délais ! Harry, je vous charge de cette enquête, c'est à vous de la mener à bien dans la plus grande discrétion ! vous pouvez partir. » fini par dire l'auror Griffin coupant ainsi la réplique d'Harry. La discussion était close, et les convives sortaient de la salle de conférence un par un, certains dirent au revoir à Harry par un signe de tête, d'autre par une poignée de main, tels que McGonagall ou encore Flitwick. Mais l'ex griffondor avait déjà l'esprit encombré par Rogue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? lui qui devait enquêter sur son ancien professeur ! la belle affaire ! ne pouvait-on pas le laisser écrire tranquillement. Posé sur son bureau ou dans son appartement au cœur de Londres. Mais il y avait au moins un point positif à cette situation, il aurait de quoi s'inspirer pour son prochain ouvrage. Qui mieux que Severus pouvait faire office de personnage principal ? il était parfait pour ce rôle, le « méchant » par excellence. Il ne lui fallait changer que le nom des protagonistes, leur apparence aussi, et les lieux des crimes. Rien de bien compliqué en soi. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus mystérieux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Comment transcrire sa personnalité dans un livre sans que les lecteurs le connaissent ? allait-il faire en sorte que ses fans aiment ce personnage à l'image d'un homme ténébreux ? ou au contraire qu'ils le déteste ? Harry sentit venir le mal de tête. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce serait encore de la faute de son ancien professeur. Il fallait qu'il l'ennui, même lorsqu'il n'était plus son élève.

« Harry ? tu te sent bien ? tu fais une drôle de tête ! on dirait qu'on t'a gâché ton noël ! » s'amusa Stewart.

« hum, c'est à peu près ça, sauf qu'on est en juillet ! alors pour le père noël on repassera » souri le concerné.

« oh allez fait pas la tête, depuis le temps que tu attends une enquête digne de ce nom, et ne dis pas le contraire, tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ton « bordel vivant » à t'ennuyer ».

« si tu le dis, bon à cause de Griffin j'ai une _enquête digne de ce nom_ qui m'attend sur mon bureau » termina Harry, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

« si tu arrives à retrouver quelque chose là dedans… » fini son collègue avant de le laisser pour aller papoter avec une autre personne. Laissant ainsi le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Celles-ci le dirigèrent naturellement vers son bureau où l'attendait comme prévu un dossier sur lequel était inscrit en lettre rouge : _**TOP SECRET**_.

« allez Harry, courage ! tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise phase à passer ». se dit-il dans l'espoir futile que le dossier se fasse tout seul. Il entreprit de lire le dossier que son patron lui avait imposé. Le dossier en lui même était assez léger, les seuls informations dont disposait l'auror étaient très minces. Et encore il s'agissait d'un euphémisme.

Cette nuit là, Harry ne dormi pas. Cette affaire lui restait en travers de la gorge. Lui donnait presque la nausée. Presque. C'était déjà ça. De ce fait, il passait son temps à réfléchir sur le comment du pourquoi, ou le pourquoi du comment il en était arrivé à avoir cette affaire sur les bras. Mais surtout comment il allait commencer. Il fallait récolter un maximum de renseignements, et ce dans le plus grand secret. Bien. Parfait. Vraiment formidable. Voilà que ce Rogue lui donnait des insomnies. Point négatif : il était de mauvaise humeur. Point positif : il allait pouvoir se mettre au travail. Si ce dernier point pouvait être considéré comme positif bien sûr.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à cinq heure du matin à tourner en rond dans son petit appartement. Il tournait en rond depuis déjà deux heures lorsqu'il reçu un courrier par hibou expresse.

_Potter,_

_Nous venons de recevoir des informations sur tu sais quoi de la part de personnes que nous connaissons très bien. Les informations que tu attendais sont sur ton bureau et n'attendent que toi._

_Au plus vite,_

_Bureau des renseignement interauror._

S'habillant au plus vite, Harry sortit de son appartement. Se trouvant désormais dans une petite ruelle, il entreprit de transplaner au ministère de la magie.

« bien le bonjour Potter, tu es matinal aujourd'hui » fit une femme en le voyant arriver.

« que voulez vous Stinckerson, on y est ou on ne l'est pas ! »

« si vous le dites, bonne journée quand même » minauda-t-elle.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre ; qu'il détestait cette femme, elle ressemblait tellement à une harpie. A bien y réfléchir, elle représentait exactement l'image qu'il se faisait d'une harpie et encore une harpie avec la minauderie de Ombrage. En repensant à elle, Harry eu un léger sourire, en effet son ancienne professeur de défense était toujours enfermée à Sainte Mangouste pour trouble compulsif.

Suite à cette rencontre plus que désagréable, il se rendit directement dans son bureau du niveau 2 pour voir si ses collègues n'avaient pas fait trop de dégâts. En effet, la dernière fois que l'un d'entre eux avait eu la merveilleuse idée de déposer un papier important sur son bureau, le pauvre Harry avait mis un mois complet avant de retrouver la pauvre chose sous sa poubelle avec une tache de café en plein sur la signature du ministre. Ça avait été une horreur pour le jeune Auror qui n'avait par conséquent pas pu assister à un briefing, celui-ci ayant eu lieu une semaine avant qu'il ne trouve le malheureux papier. Il l'avait senti passer lorsque le ministre en personne était venu lui passer un savon mémorable et lui avait ordonné de ranger son bureau ou il se retrouverait à la régie autonome des transports par cheminée, communément appelé réseau de cheminette. Ce service était la hantise de tous les aurors, et pourtant l'ancien Griffondor y avait échappé de peu. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner. Au pas de sa porte, il inspira quelque secondes avant d'ouvrir la dite porte avec réticence. « allez, la porte ne va pas te manger Harry » fit-il pour se redonner contenance.

Bien, son bureau n'avait pas changer, tout aussi bordélique qu'à son habitude. Faisant fit des diverses feuilles qui trônaient par terre, il avançait vers cette pochette rouge posée sur un tas de paperasse qu'ils soient administratif, factures, dossiers plus ou moins important,… il le regarda de plus près avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait des informations que McGonagall avait récolté de Poudlard, ainsi que des souvenirs enfermés dans un bocal de verre. Elle n'avait pas chômé. Elle avait en outre récupéré de nombreux souvenirs de personnes ayant connu Rogue dans sa jeunesse, qu'ils aient étudié avec lui ou qu'ils lui aient enseigné.

« Dieu est grand ! il faudra que je pense à la remercier. Sans elle je ne sais pas où j'en serais ! » marmonna-t-il.

« probablement en train de penser à je ne sais quel moyens tordu pour récupérer ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle a réussi à assembler ! » proposa Stewart.

« encore là toi ? mais tu ne me lâcheras jamais ? » rigola-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

« je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Et puis tu m'as adopté ! allez avoue ! »

« dans tes rêves oui ! bon tu me laisse travailler ? » bouda Harry.

« comme si tu savais ce que le mot travailler voulait dire ! allez tchao petite tête ! » s'amusa son collègue blond avant de fermer précipitamment la porte lorsqu'une tasse atterrit avec fracas sur celle-ci, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien demandé.

« fait chier ! maintenant je vais devoir nettoyer ça ! » maugréa-t-il.

En un tour de baguette la tache avait disparu, bien que son bureau n'en soit pas moins méconnaissable. En effet, le ministère était agencé de sorte à ce que tous sorts de ménage majeurs soient inefficaces. De ce fait, Harry ne pouvait en aucun cas ranger son bureau par la magie, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il retourna donc rageur à sa chaise, et prit le lourd dossier que son ex professeur lui avait fait parvenir. Bien, il allait devoir travailler dure maintenant. Récolter un maximum d'information, son passer, son enfance, tout… cela s'avérait être un travaille des plus fastidieux.

Le professeur McGonagall avait cependant laissé une note à son intention :

_Potter,_

_Je me demande encore ce qui a pris à Griffin de vous confier cette affaire de la plus haute importance, enfin il doit avoir ses raisons, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu confiance en vous – Je crois que s'il y a une vie après la mort, il doit bien s'amuser à nous regarder tout en mangeant ses bonbons – Bref, cela n'est pas le but de cette missive. Je vous informe donc que j'ai donc réuni tout ce que j'avais à ma disposition pour vous aider dans votre affaire. _

_Bon courage Potter. Vous en aurez besoin. _

_Avec ma considération,_

_M McGonagall. _

« Sympa, elle a l'air d'avoir confiance en moi, c'est fou. Bien il ne suffit pas de tergiverser pendant cent cinquante ans, mais j'ai une super affaire sur le dos maintenant. »

Sur ce, il entreprit de faire une liste sur ce qu'il savait de Rogue, sur ce que McGonagall savait, sur ce que les professeurs avaient réussi à avoir et c'était barbant. Oui barbant, au bout de deux heures de lecture intensive, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il tournait en rond, marchant involontairement sur des plumes cassées, des encriers renversés, et bien d'autres. Il se mit donc à penser à autre chose. Son bouquin par exemple. Oui excellente idée. Il avait déjà son titre : « RESORVE SEUGU : la malédiction d'un homme » en lettres majuscules. En somme, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais pour lui, cela avait un sens. Cette œuvre parlait d'un meurtrier du nom de Sergueï Rachmaninov (2) se promenant dans les rues de Paris, tuant homme et enfant, jamais de femmes. Oui cette histoire allait plaire au grand publique. Il suffirait de mettre un agent sur l'affaire et hop le tour serait joué.

Et les heures passaient, mais l'enquête d'Harry n'avançait pas, du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait déjà une bonne liste. Maintenant il fallait tirer au claire le profil psychologique de l'homme, là ça allait être plus compliqué. Pourquoi l'avait-on nommé déjà ? probablement parce que son patron en avait marre qu'il squatte le bureau la nuit sans aucune raison apparente. Et si il disait que c'était à cause de la grand mère qui habitait l'appartement du dessus ? ou alors qu'il y avait un vampire qui lui servait de concierge ? non cela ne marcherait probablement pas. Allez savoir ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Il y avait de nombreux aurors qui auraient pu convenir. Mais non, c'était tombé sur lui ! peut être parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort ? oui c'était une raison plausible. Mais si il disait que le bon vieux Voldy s'était étouffé avec un bonbon de Dumbly ? non ? va savoir ce qu'auraient relaté les journaux de cette nouvelle : « le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps : assassiné par un bonbon étouffeur ». Les pauvres ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient et Harry avait enfin fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'insistance : la vie de Severus était là devant ses yeux. S'étalant sur une bonne vingtaine de parchemin, posés pelle mêle sur son bureau, à la vue de tous. Bref, de toute façon cela faisait plus de trois mois que personne n'avait mis les pieds ici. En effet, lorsque Stewart, qui connaissait Harry depuis ses débuts dans l'école des aurors et puis qui avait été son partenaire, était entré dans le bureau de ce dernier sans y être invité, il s'était fait jeter comme le dernier des malpropres. Tout simplement parce que l'enquêteur était profondément concentré sur la jeune enfance de l'ennemi publique numéro un. Le pauvre blond s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, plus jamais il n'embêterait Harry lorsque celui-ci aurait décidé de travailler.

Harry en était venu à mettre un écriteau sur sa porte, dans le genre « ne pas déranger : à vos risques et péril » et le message était passé dans tout le bâtiment. Plus personne n'osait approcher sa porte, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait quitter cette pièce. Et les tasses de cafés s'empilaient dans un coin tandis que les plumes et autres dossiers inutiles dans cette affaire étaient regroupés dans l'autre.

Pour s'y retrouver dans ses affaires, il avait décidé de mettre un tableau avec tous les renseignements disponibles sur Severus. Sa jeune enfance sur l'un, son adolescence sur un autre, son présent sur un troisième et ses connaissances sur un dernier.

Le premier regroupait son enfance triste et laborieuse, avec un père moldu, un mère sorcière, son père ivrogne tapant sur sa mère sans défense et lui, âgé de seulement 4 ans, devait supporter tout cela, les coups et le préjudice moral.

Le second contenant son adolescence était tout aussi glorieux, répartit à Serpentard avec des apprentis mangemorts ; cible favorite des maraudeurs ; sans amis ; étudiant brillant en potion, herbologie, métamorphose, sortilège, moyen en défense et en histoire de la magie. Il n'était pas particulièrement bavard, surtout par rapport à ce qui se passait chez lui, se plongeant dans la magie noire pour essayer de protéger sa mère des coups d'un père qu'il haïssait.

Le troisième : son présent. Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui était qu'il était devenu mangemort à la fin de sa scolarité. Après il avait voyagé, resté au côté de Voldemort, lui obéissant et il avait tué son propre père, qui lui même avait tué sa mère dans un excès de rage. Une vie gâchée par un père austère à la magie, par une famille désunie, meurtrie. Une enfance l'ayant complètement torturée. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi cet homme était si froid, si distant, si mystérieux et si … si lui même. Personne n'avait réellement vu le vrai visage de Severus, celui-ci était cloîtré dans une bulle, enfermé dans sa propre conscience. Refusant de s'ouvrir à quiconque. Harry ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La culpabilité d'avoir perdu sa mère, de l'abandonner lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et de devoir la laisser aux mains de cet homme sanglant. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans un monde dépourvu d'amour. Et pour s'en sortir, se plongeant dans la magie noir avec Voldemort pour mentor. L'ancien Griffondor était profondément encré dans la vie de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il pouvait ressentir exactement et avec certitude ce que l'autre devait endurer. Il passait désormais des heures à fixer son reflet sur les vieilles photos de l'écoles ou d'autres qu'il avait réussi à se procurer de manières plus ou moins légales. Mais peu lui importait, désormais il comprenait.

Le dernier tableau concernait donc les personnes ayant eu une relation plus ou moins proche de lui. Cela concernait tant sa famille, morte dorénavant, que ses « amis », ainsi que les professeurs, les commerçants, ses fournisseurs, tout. Harry pouvait en rayer certains étant morts depuis plus ou moins longtemps, voir enfermer à Azkaban ou ayant reçu le baiser de la mort à la fin de la guerre.

Maintenant il suffirait de trouver Severus, et ça, ce ne serait pas une tache facile. Sachant qu'il passait son temps à se cacher. Pour Voldemort cela avait était plus simple, il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que le mage noir ne le trouve. Voldemort ayant passé la plus grande partie de son existence à se cacher, Harry aurait eu du mal à partir à la chasse à « l'homme ». Mais ici, il s'agissait de Severus, un homme discret, ce qui s'avérait tout aussi difficile. Mais Harry avait un plan. Et son œuvre en était un élément. Il était en effet convaincu que Rogue saurait qu'il été à sa recherche. Tout le désignait comme le traqueur dans son ouvrage, donc il n'aurait cas trouver un moyen subtil de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le voir, mais le problème était allait-il accepter cette rencontre et allait-il lire le livre en question. Mettre de front deux affaires différentes était très compliqué, mais se servir de l'une pour avoir l'autre l'était encore plus. En effet, hormis le titre « RESORVE SEUGU : la malédiction d'un homme » et les initiales du personnage rien ne pouvait laisser prédire que Severus comprendrait, de plus, Harry n'utilisait même pas son nom pour son œuvre donc comment Severus pourrait-il savoir ? il faudrait un véritable miracle. Or Harry ne croyait pas aux miracles. Il avait donc entrepris de se rapprocher d'un « ancien » mangemort pour que Severus puisse savoir que cela s'adressait à lui. Ce mangemort en question n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, certes il était toujours aussi arrogant mais c'était sa seule porte d'entrée. Cela aller être dur, très dur même, or celui-ci n'était autre que le neveu de Rogue, de ce fait ils devaient être en liaison. Harry n'aurait qu'à lui donner le livre et dire que cela pourrait intéresser son parain. Il avait suffisamment observer le jeune Malfoy ces derniers temps pour savoir qu'il quittait le manoir trop souvent pour que ce soit honnête. De plus, il regardait toujours derrière lui, faisant le plus attention possible. Et Harry était sûr que ce n'était pas pour rejoindre une quelconque amante. Il avait ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main, un fils prodigieux d'après les dires de Dean Thomas qui pourtant avait du mal à l'avouer. Ce dernier lui avait même dit que s'il le répétait à quelqu'un il nierait tout en bloque. Dean était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal après avoir passé plusieurs années à enseigner à des jeunes comme précepteurs. Et McGonagall devenu directrice à la mort de Dumbledore lui avait confié qu'elle avait besoin d'un professeur compétant. De plus, la malédiction qui incombait à ce poste étant réduite à néant avec son créateur, il était donc à ce poste depuis deux ans, ce qui était un record pour un professeur de défense.

Le jeune auror avait donc pris rendez vous avec Malfoy, pour officiellement avoir des renseignement sur une quelconque biblique antique – le jeune homme était devenu un expert en magie antique et toutes ces vieilleries qui intéressait tant de monde – et pour officieusement lui confier le nouvel ouvrage qui venait de paraître. D'ailleurs cet œuvre dont les plus grands critiques s'emparaient était un nouveau record de vente. Les individus cherchant à trouver qui était cet homme, ainsi que la signification du titre. Mais cela resterait secret.

C'est ainsi que vers 14 heures, il se rendit au manoir Malfoy pour son entrevu avec le propriétaire des lieux.

« tu es en retard Potter » scanda Drago Malfoy, au pas de sa porte.

« je suis à l'heure » répondit simplement Harry en regardant sa montre.

« tututu Potter, sais-tu qu'ici c'est moi qui décide, de ce fait je dis que tu es en retard ! » informa-t-il.

« tu n'as vraiment pas changer, n'est-ce pas ? » puis sans attendre la réponse le brun continua « bon tu veux que je te parle dehors où manquerais-tu à ton devoir en me laissant à la porte ? »

« bien, tu n'as cas entrer si tel est ton _désir_ ! » fit le blond en accentuant le mot désir. Il fit un pas vers l'intérieur et conduisit Harry vers une salle sur la droite. Cette salle était spacieuse, du moins plus spacieuse que son appartement. Un canapé d'un rouge bordeaux trônait en maître près d'une cheminée devant laquelle était posé un tapie en peau de tigre de Sibérie sur lequel une petite table en verre avait élu domicile.

« tu peux t'assoire tu sais ? » proposa le blond, en joignant la parole au geste.

« bien »

« tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa Drago pour la forme.

« non, j'aurais trop peur que ce soit empoisonné. » murmura Harry.

« j'aurais pu, mais je ne le ferais pas, alors ? tu veux quelque chose ? et ne dis pas non, je sais que tu es venu hors service ! » argumenta-t-il.

« hum, si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, je prendrais un verre d'eau » sourie l'ex gryffondor.

« je te croyais plus solide que ça ! tu es sûr de ne vouloir d'alcool ? »

« certain ! mais si tu insiste pour que je prenne autre chose une bière au beurre me suffira »

« très bien, j'abandonne, tu es désespérant ! » se moqua l'ancien Serpentard « Serby, apporte nous deux bière au beurre » ordonna-t-il à ce qui semblait être l'elfe de maison.

« et après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis désespérant ! »

« je ne fais que mon devoir d'hôte ! »

« si tu le dis ! »

« bref, trêve de bavardage inutile ! qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? et ne me sort pas ces salades comme quoi le ministre t'envoi pour une quelconque affaire, je ne te croirais pas ! je sais de source sûr que tu recherches mon parrain ! et je te préviens tout de suite, la cause est perdu d'avance, et je ne t'aiderais pas ! » prévint tout de suite son ex ennemi.

« je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! tu sais que je pourrais t'arrêter pour entrave à la justice ? » menaça Harry.

« je suis au courant, mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas ! » fit remarquer l'héritier Malfoy.

« possible, alors puisque tu sais ce que je veux, dis le moi ! »

« contrairement à mon père, je ne suis pas si corruptible que ça, Potter. Et je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux, j'ai juste des soupçons. » fit remarquer le blond.

« très bien, je voulais juste savoir comment allait ton parrain ? » demanda poliment Harry en buvant une gorgée de bière au beurre que l'elfe de maison avait apporté discrètement.

« ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui Potter, je sais très bien que toi et ton ministère le recherchez activement ! »

« toujours aussi influent à ce que je vois ! »

« certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! » constata-t-il.

« alors, comment va-t-il ? » fit Harry concerné.

« bien, et je ne t'en dirais pas plus Potter »

« tu pourrais au moins me dire si c'est réellement lui le « remplaçant de Voldemort » que je sache si je travail pour rien ? »

« si je te dis non ? tu me croirais ? »

« mieux vaut une amère vérité qu'un doux mensonge » fit Harry en une citation digne des grands tzars de Russie.

« avouerais-tu par là que le sort de mon parrain te concerne ? » fit le blond intéressé.

« bien sûr, après tout si je suis à sa recherche, cela m'intéresse. » répondit le brun un sourire mystérieux aux coins des lèvres.

« toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« toujours » répliqua-t-il.

« je ne peux plus rien pour toi, tu es définitivement perdu ! » fit Drago un semblant catastrophé.

« et moi, je veux la vérité, mais je sais que tu ne me la donneras pas ! »

« alors pourquoi cette question si en fin de compte tu m'accordes si peu de crédit » s'insurgea Drago, d'une manière fort aristocrate.

« comme ça j'aurais une piste à suivre ! »

« tu es vraiment bizarre Potter ! tu sais que de toute manière je t'aurais dit que ce n'était pas lui, même si ce n'est réellement pas lui ! tu poursuis la mauvaise personne ! »

« je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, et de toutes manière Severus à un lourd passé contre lui » cette phrase était sortie sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement, sans son consentement, et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« il avait raison, il savait que tu fouillais dans son passé » fit-il remarquer.

« alors il le savait ! comment ? » interrogea Harry.

« il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas si discret que cela monsieur Potter ! » répondit Drago d'une voix toute serpentarde.(ndb : là ça fait trop Sevy !)

« dans ce cas, j'aurais un cadeau pour ton parrain ! »

« vraiment ? qu'est-il ? » interrogea à son tour Drago, suspicieux.

« ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux, juste un livre »

« les livres aussi peuvent être dangeureux » fit remarquer l'ancien serpentard en pensant au monstrueux livre des monstres.

« en effet, mais celui-ci risque de plaire à ton parrain, il est au top classement des livres parus ce mois-ci »

« vraiment ? »

« oui, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu ? son auteur est un certain Thomas Ray » en prononçant ces derniers mots, il vit le visage de Drago changer quelque peu.

« tu veux que mon parrain se transforme en tueur sanguinaire ? » demanda-t-il en se remémorant le personnage principal.

« il me semblait pourtant que ce genre de livre était parmi ses favoris ? me serais-je trompé ? »

« je lui transmettrais le message si je le vois, tu sais, cela fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. » mais cela ne trompait personne, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était faut et pour cause, Harry avait vu Drago partir et Drago savait que Harry était au courant, mais il continuait de faire semblant pour la forme du moins.

« ravi de t'avoir revu Drago » salua le rouge et or.

« au déplaisir » lui répondit le vert et argent en l'accompagnant à la porte d'entrée.

Finalement, Harry repartit sous le regard de Drago qui lui de son côté rejoignit Severus dans sa cachette pendant que le jeune auror se rendit à son appartement.

« monsieur Potter cela fait un certain temps que nous ne vous avons pas revu dans les environs » minauda Stinckerson, la vieille sorcière du dessus.

« n'est-ce pas ? je travaille madame ! au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! je ne passe pas mon temps à raconter les potins du voisinage »

« comment ? j'exige réparation de ce méfait tout de suite jeune homme ! »

oh dieu tout puissant, ce qu'il pouvait l'exécrer cette vieille folle, il allait finir par la tuer. Elle passait son temps à raconter des potins à tout le voisinage et ensuite elle allait dire que c'était lui qui lui portait préjudice.

Cette vieille folle était tellement insupportable qu'il partit sans même la regarder ; direction le sixième étage où l'attendait son lit. En effet cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Seule chose de positive, il savait que Severus allait bien ce qui n'était pas forcement un avantage pour lui du fait qu'il allait devoir le retrouver et le faire juger pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Mais en serait-il capable maintenant qu'il connaissait le passé de l'homme ? et sachant que l'homme savait qu'il connaissait son passé, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il sentait le mal de tête revenir à grand galop. Il allait encore passer une nuit avec un mal de crâne horrible, ce qui allait encore l'empêcher de dormir. Lorsque ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait à Rogue, c'était à cause d'un mal de crâne engendré involontairement par ce dernier. Le rouge et or n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

« fichu Severus Rogue ! je te maudit de m'empêcher de dormir ! » marmonna-t-il avant de finalement être happé par Morphée.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par un hibou frappant contre la vitre d'un air pressé. Se levant à contre cœur, il entrepris de soulager la pauvre bestiole à la fenêtre en la déchargeant de son fardeau. Arrivant près de la fenêtre, en baillant, il ouvrit la vitre et le volatile passa instantanément au travers et libéra enfin une lettre avant de repartir illico.

« sympa c'te bestiole » maugréa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, de l'autre, il pris la lettre et la lu :

_Potter,_

Cela commençait bien, cela devait venir soit de ses supérieurs, soit de Poudlard ou de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu et qui ne l'appréciait guère.

_Il me semble avoir compris que vous me cherchiez ? serait-ce mon charme irrésistible qui vous manque ? ou bien l'absence d'une personne ? il me semble également avoir entendu dire que vos chevilles commençaient à dégonfler… cela m'a surpris, grandement surpris je dois dire._

_Trêve de bavardage intempestif et grandement inutile, d'après mes informateurs vous récoltez des informations sur mon compte, or il me semble que je sois la première personne concernée. J'ai également bien reçu votre petit livre que mon neveu m'a gentiment transmis. Très intriguant je dois dire, bien que le style reste enfantin. Il me semble connaître l'auteur…ceci dit, votre personnage n'est pas très développé. _

_Au plus tard possible,_

_S. R._

_PS : « il avait l'intention de le voir, il ne savait encore quand, mais il était sûr et certain que le dernier endroit où ils s'étaient vu resterait graver dans leur mémoire. » _

Et Harry comprit ce que cette dernière phrase signifiait, c'était tout bonnement une citation de son œuvre, un passage dans lequel les deux protagonistes devaient se rencontrer pour régler leurs comptes. Et l'endroit de leur première rencontre en homme libre également.

C'était donc au chemin de traverse qu'il voulait le voir, mais pourquoi là bas ? Pourquoi dans un endroit où il aurait autant de risques de se faire avoir ? Encore l'un des grands mystères entourant Severus Rogue. De plus, il semblait que l'homme ait voulu faire de l'humour, une nouvelle information à mettre dans son dossier, Severus Rogue était pourvu d'un sens de l'humour, certes pas très joyeux, mais c'était déjà ça. Et sa personne lui manquait ? Avait-il croisé le père noël lui aussi ? Ou bien le petit lapin de pâque ?

« aurais-tu changé Severus ? » se questionna Harry dans un murmure. « il me semble connaître l'auteur » cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, aurait-il compris qui était l'auteur ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Cet homme était intelligent. Peut être trop…

Harry attendait patiemment le jour fatidique, celui où il reverrait enfin Severus Rogue autre qu'en photos vieilli par le temps. Ce jour là approchait vraiment lentement. C'était à se demander si le temps lui même ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il le « capturer » ? Le vendre aux détraqueurs. En serait-il encore capable ?

Et le jour tant attendu arriva, telle une bombe dans l'esprit de Harry. Celui-ci se leva de bonne heure. Il entreprit de s'éclaircir les idées avant de rejoindre l'ennemi publique numéro un.

L'ancien griffondor s'était habitué à la pénombre de ce matin, il était près d'une petite grotte, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, loin de tout. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit enfin. Lui, Severus Rogue, arrivait près de cette grotte, de l'autre côté du chemin sinueux. Ses capes flottant derrière lui, son visage fermé, ses pas lents et décidés.

« Potter » fit-il en guise de salut. Une seconde, Harry hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Il y avait pourtant réfléchi toute la nuit, mais une fois en face de cet homme, il ne savait plus que faire. Il avait tant changé. Non pas dans ses habitudes, ni même dans sa manière de s'habiller, mais c'était étrangement étonnant. Devait-il dire monsieur ou Severus ? En tant que criminel, il devait le traité avec un respect minimaliste. Mais en tant qu'homme ? Après tout, ils étaient ici de leurs plein gré, non ?

« monsieur » finit-il par lâcher en réponse à l'homme en noir.

« toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois. » répliqua son interlocuteur avec un rictus.

« il est toujours mieux d'être _éloquent_ » fit l'ancien rouge et or, impassible.

« je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire des politesses » prévint-il.

« moi non plus. Dans ce cas, tu… vous… »

« navrant Potter » fit Severus amusé par l'embarras de son protagoniste.

« je vais vous tutoyer dans ce cas, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr ? » demanda Harry.

« faites comme vous voulez Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais nullement ici pour ce genre de politesses mondaines. Après tout, vous connaissez déjà mon passé. »

A ce moment, Harry se sentait ridicule, comment devait-il réagir sachant que l'homme avait connaissance de tout ce qu'il savait ?

« hum oui » fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« alors qu'avez vous à me dire, ou demander ? Parce que voyez vous, ce n'est pas que j'ai tout mon temps mais je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec une horde d'aurors à dos. » s'impatienta Severus.

« pour cela, il ne fallait pas tuer Dumbledore » intervint le jeune auror.

« quand on ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne, généralement on s'abstient de tout commentaire. »

« alors dites moi ? »

« le tutoiement n'est-il déjà plus de rigueur ? » s'amusa le maître des potions.

« dis moi » souffla harry.

« non »

Le jeune homme était désemparé. A quoi rimait cette discussion ? Elle n'avait aucun sens, ils se parlaient comme de vieilles connaissances mais le contenu était plat. Sans réel intérêt.

« pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir de comprendre.

« à quoi bon ? vous m'avez déjà condamné »

« c'est faut »

« prouvez le moi ? Vous voulez m'arrêter pour que j'aille directement en prison ! Et ça, il en est hors de question » affirma l'autre.

« il est vrai que mon devoir est de vous arrêter. Vous êtes quand même l'ennemi publique numéro un ! Vous en rendez vous compte au moins ? »

« il me semble qu'ayant vu mon visage placardé dans tout les numéros de la gazette, je ne puis qu'être au courant. Ne trouvez-vous pas, Potter ? »

« en ne vous rendant pas, vous vous rendez coupable devant la loi ! Vous aurez le baiser du détraqueur ! » sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait montré tout son désespoir dans ces paroles. Mais pourquoi le fait que l'autre aille en prison le rendait-il comme ça ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser arrêter comme ça ? Sans combattre ? J'ai toujours combattu pour la liberté ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas maintenant ! » énonça-t-il déterminé.

Après cette déclaration, ses yeux le brûlaient et son cerveau criait au secours. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il ne comprenait pas, que lui avait-il fait ? Quel sortilège ? Il entendit les derniers mots du mangemort avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Ce n'est pas la loi qu'il faut craindre, mais le juge ».

Après cela ce fut le noir complet pour Harry. Severus l'avait projeté dans l'inconscience. Dans son esprit ? Ou bien autre part ? Engouffré dans un tourbillon d'images plus floues les unes que les autres, d'êtres – étaient-ils humains ? – cachés par des capuchons noirs ou blancs, et ces personnes dansaient autour de lui , ne le regardant pas, étant indifférents à sa personne. Et ceux-ci se succédaient sans discontinuer, sans se soucier de cet endroit sombre dans lequel ils étaient coincés, ils voguaient à leur aise dans cette antre qui semblait leur appartenir. Le jeune homme voyait son esprit tournoyer, il sentait qu'il était dans son corps, mais son esprit, lui, n'était rattaché à rien, parcourant les montagnes russes sans sécurité ; il était bloqué sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et cela lui avait donné la nausée. Et il priait pour que cela cesse. Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Bien au contraire, cela empirait, ses pensées étaient désordonnées. Mais quel était ce sort ? Pourquoi ce malaise profond ? L'incohérence de ses pensées eurent raison de lui car il tomba dans un puit sans fond. Au bout d'un temps – qui lui paru une éternité – il se retrouva à terre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il ne savait plus où il était. Il faisait froid et nuit au dehors. Harry avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur ou un troupeau d'hippogriffes selon le monde dans lequel on se plaçait.

« première chose : où suis-je ? » se questionna-t-il en se redressant légèrement. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit dans lequel il avait eu sa petite conversation avec son très cher maître des potions.

« si je le retrouve celui là, je crois que je vais le scalper sur place. Qu'a-t-il osé me faire ? J'ai la tête qui tourne maintenant ! même le rhum de Seamus n'est pas aussi puissant que ça ! »

En disant cela, il essaya de se relever, ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée, parce que dès qu'il eut la tête plus haute que le sol, il retomba aussitôt – à côté d'une joyeuse petite araignée qui semblait se moquer de lui – en se tenant la tête tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il en viendrait presque à regretter Voldemort avec ses douces et lentes tortures qui vous tuait à petit feu. L'ancien rouge et or décida donc de rester à terre pendant un moment, le temps que cela passe. Ce qui s'avérait être une tâche difficile, puisque cela faisait probablement quatre heures qu'il était bloqué ici et dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il devait donc attendre que quelqu'un passe par ici et l'aide à se relever ou même l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Parce que passer la nuit dehors un soir d'hiver n'était pas des plus agréables. Il comprenait désormais ce que pouvait ressentir un SDF, sauf que eux avaient au moins le pouvoir de bouger leurs membres.

« Y a-t-il qu… » commença a crier Harry avant de perdre subitement la parole.

C'était très probablement la meilleure soirée que l'on pouvait souhaiter avoir, en effet, quoi de mieux qu'un rendez vous avec l'homme le plus beau, généreux et gracieux que la terre ait pu porter, soit dit en passant ennemi publique numéro un, pour ensuite se retrouver avec un sort inconnu sur le dos et pour couronner le tout, d'être à terre dans une rue désertée au beau milieu de la nuit, doublé du fait qu'il soit aphone pour un nombre d'heures ou de jours inconnus. C'était merveilleux, personne ne pouvait rêver mieux. Même lui avec son entraînement poussé était à la limite de l'apoplexie alors quelqu'un d'autre ce serait un véritable massacre. Et le froid qui continuait a affluer, les bourrasques de vents glaciales qui s'engouffraient jusque dans ses vêtements. Il n'allait pas tarder à mourir si cela continuait comme cela. Avait-il survécu à l'homme le plus craint de ces derniers siècles pour succomber à mère nature ? Ce serait vraiment une « ironie du sort ».

Surtout ne pas dormir, rester éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours, si secours il y a bien sûr. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Que disait Albus déjà ? Ah oui, il vaut mieux rester positif et garder espoir car elle est la clé de tout ! Mais lui préférait de loin la sienne de version : être pessimiste, une raison de vivre… parce que comme cela on s'attend toujours au pire et lorsque la moindre bonne nouvelle – aussi insignifiante fusse-t-elle – arrivait, cela était plaisant. Le vieux directeur avait probablement raison, il n'était qu'apparence…

Harry avait passé la moitié de la nuit dehors à attendre et à regarder – tout du moins ce qui était dans son champs de vision – si quelqu'un ne passait pas. Il était désespéré de revoir un jour quelqu'un, même Rogue. Puis, un individu tout habillé de noir arriva enfin, s'approchant lentement de lui comme une bête traquant sa proie. Sur qui était-il donc encore tombé ? Par Merlin, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être comme tout le monde ?

« que faites vous ici ? » questionna le nouveau venu intéressé. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'approcha encore plus près, pour finalement découvrir le survivant littéralement congelé et incapable, ni de bouger, ni de parler.

« tiens, on dirait que j'ai fait une bonne pêche ce soir ! » murmura l'autre un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

« viens par ici, mon mignon » et à ce moment là, Harry regretta de s'être fait repérer. Il regrettait même que quelqu'un l'ai retrouvé. Regrettait que Rogue ne l'ait pas achevé, ou ne l'ait pas laissé repartir. Cet homme -puisque c'était un homme- empestait le sang séché et la mort. Il attrapa Harry par le col et le tira à lui. Une fois le jeune homme dans ses bras, il parti en direction non pas de la ville mais de l'autre côté, vers les plaines et la montagne.

L'homme ou tout du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, marchait sans s'arrêter avec son fardeau dans les bras, vers un petit village constitué d'êtres les plus étranges qu'il eu été donné à Harry de rencontrer. Ces hommes, ou plutôt créatures, n'étaient pas tout a fait humain. pour tout dire, ils avaient l'apparence d'êtres humains mais tout en eux donnait une impression contraire.

« nous sommes arrivés, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger, tout du moins pas maintenant » et il partit dans un rire sanglant, dévoilant ses dents pleines de sang à un Harry transit par la peur. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Lui qui n'était là que pour une enquête. Mais quelle enquête ! Rogue allait finir par le tuer, et sans même s'en donner la peine.

Oh damne, oh désespoir, grandeur suprême qui incombe les cieux… non, décidément le langage de l'ancien temps n'était pas approprié pour cette scène ci.

La créature le déposa sur un lit et un autre arriva tout de suite. Ils se parlèrent pendant un instant dans une langue méconnue du jeune auror, puis le nouveau s'afféra autour de lui. Lui faisant passer toutes sortes de testes.

« nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Il faut qu'il se repose » annonça celui qui lui avait fait passer des testes.

« bien, donne lui une potion de sommeil et appelle moi quand il sera réveillé » fit-il avant de faire demi tour sans même un regard pour Harry.

« tu dois boire ça ! » et sans même lui donner le choix, il lui enfonça le liquide dans la bouche et le força à avaler. Le jeune homme s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le gryffondor se réveilla tard dans la journée, dans un lit chaud avec des draps de soie rouge carmin.

« enfin réveillé ! » fit une voix sur sa gauche.

« je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuné, tu as de la chance, je n'aime pas manger les sauveurs du monde sorcier ! » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, ce qui eut l'air de déplaire fortement à l'enquêteur.

« tututu, allons, je ne te ferais rien tant que tu n'auras pas le ventre plein ! » fit-il avec un rictus qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Rogue.

« allez vous faire foutre » répliqua le jeune sorcier.

« ah enfin un mot de ta part, je n'en attendais pas tant du « grand » Harry Potter, vainqueur de Lord Voldemort » souria la créature d'un ton moqueur.

« qui êtes vous ? »

« moi ? Je me nomme Darius, assassin,… et de temps à autre voleur d'âme » murmura-t-il, en se glissant près d'Harry, si près de lui, qu'il en recula d'effroi et de dégoût.

« vous êtes un voleur d'âme ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais qu'après la chute de Voldemort, vous aviez tous été contrains à la prison ? » s'exclama Harry, suspicieux.

« vois-tu petit, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Nous sommes bien plus puissant que toi et tes semblants de pouvoirs qui effrayaient tant le Lord noir, bien que je dois admettre que tu n'es pas commun… après tout, il ne nous a pas… _créé_… pour rien » souffla-t-il.

Dire qu'Harry était pétrifié était un doux euphémisme, lui qui haïssait ces êtres plus que tout, ils étaient pire que les détraqueurs, qui eux se contentaient de faire revivre les plus mauvais souvenirs, puis au pire des cas ils prenaient l'âme des gens ; mais eux, ces êtres, ces créatures, ces hybrides, étaient bien pire. C'étaient des mercenaires, des « voleurs d'âme » comme les avait appelés le mage noire, qui les avait façonné tout à son image. Noir, lugubre et sanglant. Ne vivant que pour insuffler la peur et le doute dans les esprits, ils ne rendaient pas fou, ils faisaient bien pire, ils inséminaient le doute comme une graine poussant dans la terre. Après un passage auprès d'eux, les gens confondaient amis et ennemis, amour et haine, ils étaient corrompu par des êtres aussi noir que Voldemort.

« tu sais ce que nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que nous réservons à nos hôtes ? » le dénommé Darius souriait tel une bête assoiffée de sang et une lueur de folie était visible dans ses yeux aussi rouge que le sang.

Harry n'en ressenti que plus de frayeur à la vue de la chose qui avait tué Remus, son oncle, son parrain de substitution. Qu'avait-il enduré ? Ces erreurs de la natures, ces êtres répugnant le révulsaient. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé à la conception de ces immondices.

« et tu sais ce qui t'attend ? non… bien sûr que non… personne n'a jamais rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Au fait comment va ce cher Lupin ? » susurra-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres bien trop rouges.

« connard ! Espèce de salop, je vais vous tuer ! » explosa le jeune homme dans une rage telle, qu'il fit exploser le verre des vitres avant de se diriger dangereusement vers son interlocuteur.

« bien, je vois que c'est un sujet sensible… après tout, il est revenu de lui même nous apporter les informations de l'ordre ! Il est venu me voir tel un bon hybride… vous auriez du vous douter qu'il y avait un problème pour qu'il soit revenu sans rien… à peine amoché. Mais non, la confiance sans bornes de Harry Potter envers l'homme qui remplaçait son père… tu sais ce qui l'a détruit ? Les dernières paroles qu'il a prononcé avant de se tourner vers la magie noir ? Vers nous ? » Darius fit une pause dans sa tirade, il avait également bloqué l'auror d'un sort de pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger pendant qu'il le torturait. Toute la folie meurtrière de Voldemort se retrouvait en lui. « c'est toi ! Tu as détruit l'homme qui t'aimais comme un père ! Il l'a dit avant de plonger dans l'inconscience et la grandeur des ténèbres, un homme voué au mal pour te protéger, il a vendu son âme. Il était larmoyant et pleurait comme un gamin, une âme déchirée par tant de haine et de vengeance ne pouvait finir que vers les ténèbres, mais il a renoncé à se battre après tout, le seigneur lui avait pris ses amis, tu avais tué le dernier _maraudeur_, il était seul et ce à cause de toi, tu avais tout fait pour le détruire. Et il l'a dit, avant de sombrer. Il a dit que tout était de ta faute. Tes parents, Sirius, sa femme… tout. Ces morts par ta faiblesse… » le mal emplissait la pièce, et le monstre souriait, dément, jouissif…

« NOOON C'EST FAUT ! Je ne vous crois pas ! » hurla Harry refusant de croire un être conçu par Voldemort.

« et pourtant, tu ne peux savoir à quel point c'est vrai. Tu l'exécrais. En silence il te maudissait. Dans la nuit il criait son désespoir et sa faiblesse. De ne pouvoir te toucher, car tu étais le dernier descendant de leur club, il te haïssait autant qu'il t'aimait Harry… le loup en lui criait à la trahison, et l'être humain, lui, était mort-vivant, perdu entre les ténèbres et l'obscurité. Tu étais peut être la lumière mais elle s'est brisée lorsqu'il a compris que tu ne viendrais pas le rechercher… il criait le soir, pleurait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que… »

« STOP !TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ENTENDRE ! » hurla Harry attaché contre les barreaux du lit. Ce cris de détresse arracha un nouveau sourire à son assaillant.

« allons, allons, calme toi mon petit, je ne te ferais rien, je te l'ai dit je ne te tuerais pas ! je ne tue pas les sauveurs du monde, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » puis en un mouvement il sorti de la chambre, laissant Harry avec ses démons intérieurs, ses peines et ses douleurs qui lui revenaient à la figure.

Tant de douleurs, de remords, de haine envers lui-même. Ces sentiments, le jeune homme ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Il devait résister. Tout ce que cette chose lui dirais n'était que mensonge. Jamais Remus n'aurait dit ça, et pourtant… non il ne devait pas permettre au doute de rentrer dans son esprit, tout sauf ça. C'était leur moyen d'action, semer le trouble dans les esprits. Remus lui avait bien dit, ces créatures étaient de vrais démons, entraînés par Voldemort lui-même. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ne pas écouter toutes ces supercheries. Tout n'était qu'illusion.

Pourtant les jours s'écoulaient et toujours personne ne venait. Il était bloqué sur ce lit, ses liens solidement ficelés, sans aucun moyen de les retirer, ni magie sans baguette ni force physique ne fonctionnait. Il devait donc attendre le bon vouloir de ses séquestreurs.

Que voulaient-il de lui ? Pourquoi le garder en vie ? Tant de questions envahissaient son esprit et pourtant aucune réponse ne s'imposait clairement. Il avait bien quelques hypothèses mais pas de solutions concrètes.

C'était ainsi que sept jours plus tard, jour pour jour, son tortionnaire venait lui rendre visite.

« vous me voyez navré d'avoir dû vous quitter avec tant de précipitation mais les affaires n'avancent pas toutes seules » susurra Darius d'un air mauvais.

« je n'ai que faire de vos occupations espèce d'ordure » cracha Harry.

« hum, tu n'as rien perdu de ta combativité. Tu sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, ton oncle était en train de hurler de douleur ? Non ? Eh bien tu le sais désormais. Il hurlait parce que tu avais encore fait échouer une attaque du Lord. Ne savais-tu pas que dès lors qu'une attaque échouait, la punition se répercutait sur ton oncle ? » le voleur d'âme prenait un réel plaisir à le torturer, à appuyer là où la douleur était la plus forte.

« vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture qui ne sais pas se défendre ! »

« oh que tu crois petit, je suis bien plus fort que toi ! Mais nous allons voir quelle est ta résistance à la douleur… » sur ces mots emplis de joie, la chose à l'allure d'homme, entreprit d'emmener Harry dans la salle de torture, celle là même qui avait servi à faire souffrir le loup-garou, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer à quel point il avait souffert.

Il attacha le jeune homme par les poignets avec des chaînes dégoulinantes de sang encore chaud. Puis lentement, d'une lenteur exagérée par l'excitation, il entreprit de sortir un petit couteau, en argent.

« tu sais à quoi à servit ce couteau ? Je pense que vu ta tête tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois d'or et déjà les rouages de ton cerveau se mettre en place, il est en argent massif, parfait pour torturer un loup-garou ! Qu'en penses-tu ? » Harry dut réprimer un haut le cœur. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de nettoyer la lame, combien de personnes avaient dut passer par là ? Combien de cadavres s'étaient entassés les uns sur les autres ? Combien…

« et maintenant ce sera ton tour, à toi de souffrir. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais le laisser comme ça, non on va chauffer un peu la lame pour s'amuser » le monstre prenait un soin tout particulier à chauffer la lame avec sa baguette.

« bien nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer les festivités ! »

Cet être était écoeurant. Tout en lui, lui rappelait Voldemort. A partir de sa manière de s'amuser avec l'esprit des gens, en continuant par la folie qui illuminait ses yeux d'un rouge immaculé, en finissant par sa joie face au massacre et à la torture. S'il n'avait pas su que le mage noir était mort, il l'aurait pris pour lui.

Pendant son débat intérieur, Harry n'avait pas vu que l'autre s'était approché de lui, qu'il parcourait son corps avec ses doigts glacés, que la lame était à quelques centimètres de sa peau, que la chaleur qu'elle dégageait lui brûlait déjà les membres. Cette lame se rapprochait de son abdomen, d'abord furtivement, lentement, comme pour savourer une caresse, puis elle pénétra tendrement sa chaire. Comme amoureusement, elle le parcourait de baisés brûlant et passionnés. S'enfonçant plus profondément encore, jamais satisfaite, jamais complètement en lui. Toujours à jouer. Tantôt profond, tantôt superficiel. Et l'auror se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, répandant du liquide rouge carmin dans sa bouche, abîmant ses lèvres au passage. Et son tortionnaire se languissait de la souffrance, il voulait encore plus de sang, il voulait des cris, des lamentations, des gémissements, des pleures…

Les muscles de Harry étaient contractés à l'extrême, et l'homme qui s'amusait à lacérer ses membres. Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien, il supportait cette douleur sans aucun mots, bien que la souffrance soit présente.

« alors Harry, content d'être parmi nous ? J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ? Parce que ceci n'est qu'un apéritif. Et je sent que je vais m'amuser à te détruire tant physiquement que psychiquement. Sais-tu quel est la dernière à avoir été éviscérée par ce magnifique couteau ? » pour toute réponse Harry lui cracha du sang à la figure.

« ce n'est pas très polis Harry ! Le Lord ne t'as pas appris la politesse ? » s'enquit-il en lui lançant un sort cuisant ce dont le rouge et or n'était pas près à recevoir et laissa échapper une complainte.

« voilà qui est mieux. »fit-il apréciateur de la douleur dont souffrait son « patient », puis répondit à la question qu'il avait posé « j'ai gardé ce couteau à l'abri de tout autre cadavre. Je voulais que ce soit toi le prochain, que tu passes après ton cher et tendre loup » il riait tel un dément. Un être capable d'une telle cruauté ne devait pas avoir la permission de vivre.

« je suis quand même bon maître, je vais te permettre de te reposer avant de revenir te voir. J'apprécie fortement ta compagnie… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens et le conduit non pas dans la chambre mais dans une cellule. Celle-ci était miteuse, poisseuse, et l'on pouvait sentir une forte odeur de sang et de mort. Il régnait en cet endroit, un sentiment d'incertitude, de solitude, de condamnation. Et l'odeur de pourriture envahissait ses sens au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les profondeurs des cachots, qu'il parcourait sa future demeure. Il voyait des hommes dans les cellules, tous plus mal en point les uns que les autres. Certains était probablement mort, couverts de coupures, de lacérations, ou encore mi-mort. Et cette odeur de pourriture humaine qui intensifiait alors qu'il fut projeté dans l'une des minuscule cages qui servait de prison. L'héritier Potter tomba à terre, le nez contre le sol, les mains dans ce qui semblait être du sang. Vu la couleur de celui-ci, le pauvre homme devait être mort depuis une semaine, peut être deux. Une chance, peut être n'avait-il pas trop souffert… _illusion futile_… Dans les antres du manoir il n'y avait que désolation et souffrance, les murs suintaient la peur, les sols l'inquiétude. Des prières flottaient dans l'air irrespirable, prières d'une mort rapide et sans souffrances. Des prières que dieu n'entendait pas, ne voyait pas de derrière ses œillères. Tous condamnés au même destin : le supplice et la mort. Jamais dans le sens inverse.

Combien devenaient fou à force de tortures et de tourments ? Combien mourraient rapidement ? Etaient-ils pire que Voldemort ?

Et Harry tomba une fois de plus dans l'oubli, replié dans son esprit, loin de ces meurtres, de toute cette guerre qui semblait pourtant être fini…

_Apparence, tout n'était qu'apparence, ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on voit…_

_Douleur, les morts s'enchaînent alors que dehors les gens fêtaient la victoire…_

_Solitude, personne ne se doutait que dans l'ombre, une nouvelle guerre se profilait…_

Et les démons pénétraient son esprit. Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là, son abdomen le faisait souffrir, le froid de la pièce le liquéfiait, et son esprit s'éloignait de cette vison d'horreur pour se réfugier dans une vision de Poudlard, en hiver, couvert de neige et merveilleux…

« debout Harry, tu es encore convié à une petite fête, tu es très mandé en ce moment, tu sais ? »

Lentement, le garçon se redressait, sans gestes trop brusque, se souvenant que trop bien de l'effort que cela lui demandait.

« bien, tu es un brave garçon ! » se moqua l'autre.

« dégagez ! Espèce de malade mental ! vous n'arriverez à rien avec moi ! »

« qui te dis que tu auras le choix ? » questionna son compagnon.

Sans attendre la réponse, il saisit le jeune par les cheveux, le tirant vers le haut pour qu'il se relève, puis tira sur les chaînes qui lui liait encore les mains, lui coupant les poignets au passage. Il le transporta ainsi à travers les couloirs empruntés plus tôt.

Que s'était-il passé dans l'esprit tordu de cette bête sanguinaire pour qu'il décide de le torturer encore au bout de quelques heures a peine ? Cela lui manquait-il réellement à ce point ? Et pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi sur lui ? Non, il devait s'estimer heureux, pendant que lui souffrait, cela offrait le repos aux autres pensionnaires de l'établissement des milles et une cruautés. Au vue de ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours – dans ces salles d'amusement selon Darius – il pouvait bien résister pendant que les autres se reposaient.

« alors, bien dormis, Harry ? »

« sans votre odeur, le sang et quelques légères commotions cela aurait pu passer ! » marmonna ledit Harry, ce qui lui valu un coup à l'abdomen. Il se tordit de douleur alors que l'autre souriait sadiquement, une lueur perverse brillant au fond des yeux. Son jeu recommençait, et il y prenait un plaisir malsain. Une jouissance extrême pouvait se ressentir dans tous ses traits.

_Les coups reprirent, les paroles également, et une danse macabre s'en suivit._

« Harry, mon pauvre petit Harry, ne résiste pas. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps face à moi. Tu sais que ton cher loup a hurlé, comme une petite catin, se prosternant devant moi pour que j'arrête la douleur. Il pleurait pour que tu viennes le chercher, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Tu l'as laissé et il en est devenu fou. Mais sais-tu le plus drôle dans cela, mon cher Harry ? » tout en prononçant ces paroles, il se rapprochait de sa victime, le griffant au passage. Un sort vint s'égarer entre ses côtes… sort d'écartèlement… et Harry ne pu retenir un hurlement sonore, ce qui acheva de plaire à la créature. La rendant plus avide encore.

« j'aime te voir crier, hurler. Personne ne me résiste… pas même toi Harry Potter… L'ironie dans tout cela c'est que les gens là haut, se moquent de toi. Personne ne t'as revu depuis bientôt 2 semaines et personne ne s'inquiète. Cela te rappel-t-il quelque chose ? Ton parrain de substitution peut être ? »

« Non c'est faut ! »

« pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Je t'attendais moi… je n'attendais que toi pour enfin faire la fête ! » et il plongea sur la plaie béante s'étendant le long du corps du jeune et commença a boire le sang, à mordre la peau blanche devenue terne à cause de la crasse qui emplissait les cachots. Et il n'hésitait pas à le faire hurler de rage, de douleur, de peine, de désespoir…

Ces scènes se répétaient sans interruption. Le gryffondor était souillé par cet être. Il était devenu décors dans la pourriture qui ornait sa cage. Tout ce qu'il ressentait n'été que mal. Pas une partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Chaque jours se succédaient, et les objets testés sur sa personne n'en étaient que plus diversifiés. Chaque sorts étaient lancés à double dose.

En deux mois, son esprit avait lâché. Il était tombé. Le survivant était cloîtré dans sa cellule dans l'ombre, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Qu'il souhaitait que les autres se fassent torturer à sa place, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Que le sang cesse de couler. Que son sang cesse de couler.

« Potter, nous avons de la visite. Quelqu'un veux te voir. » fit son bourreau. Et comme à son habitude, il le traîna à même le sol jusque une salle et le laissa là.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un homme – tout du moins l'idée de ce qu'il faisait d'un homme – ne vienne près de lui.

« tu me reconnais Harry ? » souffla l'homme en s'approchant.

Cette voix, ce timbre, cette prestance… Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait encore une chance de sortir de là ? Qu'il ne soit pas fini ? Pas condamné à mourir ? Tout le monde ne l'avait alors pas laissé à son sort ! Quelqu'un pensait encore à lui, qui croupissait dans une prison pire qu'Azkaban.

« je sais que tu sais qui je suis. Je peux t'aider à sortir d'ici, de cet enfer dans lequel tu es plongé depuis plus de deux mois, mais il me faut une garantie en retour, tu comprends ? » susurra son interlocuteur comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

« oui » fut la seule chose que le rouge et or put répondre en vu des nombreuses blessures qu'il possédait.

« parfait, je vais te proposer un marché : je te soigne, je te sors de là et en échange, tu me gracie au près de la communauté sorcière. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il n'en avait d'ailleurs ni la force ni le courage, il opina et décida de faire ce que Severus voulait, après tout il l'avait sauvé et voulait le soigner. C'était tout ce qui incombait pour le moment.

« très bien, tu peux marcher ? » mais un coup d'œil envers le frêle corps de son ancien élève lui dit que c'était peine perdu. Il entrepris donc de le porter. Il était bien maigre, mais après deux moins dans la prison de Darius, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie…

Il empruntait des passages secrets sans grandes difficultés. Si Harry eut été éveillé, il aurait probablement trouvé cela étrange, mais étant à semi inconscient cela permettait ainsi à Severus d'avoir le chemin de libre sans les questions dérangeantes.

Au bout de quelques heures ils étaient enfin sorti de cet enfer. Et on pouvait voir un sourire se dresser sur le coin des lèvres de Severus.

Les semaines se succédaient et le jeune auror n'était toujours pas réveillé, il était en conflit intérieur, ne discernant plus grand chose de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il décida de faire confiance en l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Erreur ou pas…

« comment te sent-tu ce matin ? » fit une voix – douce ?

« je… ça peux aller… merci »

« ne t'inquiète pas. Bien, tu seras sur pied dans une semaine. » puis il quitta la pièce. Severus avait en effet décidé de garder Harry pendant un certain temps. Le temps pour lui de reprendre ses marques.

Il s'occupait de lui, le soignait, remplissait parfaitement sa part du contrat. Bien que Harry n'en eut aucune idée, son esprit était bien trop bouleversé pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Le lapse de temps écoulait, Harry se retrouvait dans la maison de son nouvel hôte et pouvait –dans la limite du raisonnable – parler avec l'homme qui en avait connu autant que lui. Le rouge et or se souvenait encore de la vie de son ennemi. Mais l'était-il réellement ? Est-ce qu'un ennemi venait vous sauver au péril de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'un ennemi prenait le temps de vous soigner ? Peut être s'était-il trompé sur son compte.

_L'illusion la plus belle est toujours celle qui fait le plus mal…_

Pourtant il avait l'impression de le connaître, et plus il vivait au près de lui, plus il appréciait sa compagnie, même si ce n'était que silence entre eux. Ce silence là était salvateur et non opprimant et dérangeant.

Le jour venu où il dut à son tour remplir sa part du marché. Il devait se réintégrer à la communauté. Au risque de devoir révéler au monde qu'il s'était fait torturer ? Alors que celui-ci vivait en paix, sans même savoir que sur son sol un nouvel ennemi avait trouvé résidence. Comment pouvaient-ils sourire ? Rire ? Et même goûter au bonheur alors que juste à côté de leur maison, de leurs enfants gisait un ennemi encore plus dangereux et mortel que Voldemort. Mais ces êtres ne l'avait pas sauvé, ne l'avait pas cherché… Sev' le lui avait dit, les journaux avait dit qu'il était en vacance. Mais des vacances comme cela, qui en voudrait ? Personne probablement. Le monde était pourrit de l'intérieur, les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça, la soudaine innocence de Severus Rogue.

FLASH SPECIAL : HARRY POTTER DEVOILE TOUT !

_Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu confondu avoue tout! _

_Mais qui est donc Severus Rogue ? Les plus imminents spécialistes diront qu'il est manipulateur, mais il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de trouver grâce aux yeux du jeune auror…_

Suite de l'article page 4-5-6 et 12.

Mais personne ne s'aperçut que dans l'ombre, tout était perdu, ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre du tableau. Leur paix si ardemment recherchée était vouée à l'échec, et cela avant même que l'héritier des Potter ne mette Voldemort six pieds sous terre. Son plan était orchestré depuis des années, tout était prévu à la moindre seconde près. Il y avait perdu la vie mais son cher Severus prendrait le relais, et Harry, son ennemi, contribuerait à son avènement. Les ténèbres dirigeraient le monde, et la lumière – si futilement représentée par Harry – était déjà vacillante. Le trouble l'avait emporté au delà de toutes les espérances de Darius. Et Severus pourrait ainsi dominer le monde sous couvert de son cher et tendre gryffondor.

ouf finish ! it is fished ! I am the best of the world! Hum j'espère que je me suis fait pardonné? Donc une petite review ne serait pas de refus, et pour le commentaire du début et pour savoir ce que vous en pensez merci d'avance.

La grande et l'unique Shaynna

Sergueï Rachmaninov (1873-1943) il s'agit d'un compositeur, pianiste et chef d'orchestre Russe. C'est un homme énigmatique qualifié d'incompris par les biographes français, mais « austère » par les américains. Les biographes pensent à juste titre (il me semble) qu'il est en fait droit, généreux et réservé. Or il montre une façade austère et sévère. De plus si vous y regardez de plus près ses initiales sont les mêmes que Severus Rogue : S.R)


End file.
